A Love to Last
by Badwolfgoddess
Summary: Five lifetimes. Two lovers. Only one happy ending. When two souls are destined to be, the universe will try and try again to get their love right. Jalex.
1. Chapter 1

_This story idea came to me after watching Report Card. The line where Justin and Alex say they bring out the best in each other was so sweet. And well, I do have this desire to 'ship Jalex but I could never bring myself to be okay with it until I came up with an idea that satisfied my feelings on the situation. By the way...I don't own WoWP or the 'ship, just my own ideas on things. _

**Summary**: Two souls are bound together to have a love that knows neither time, nor space. When their love is ended tragically the first time, the Universe works over and over to find a way to keep them together and give them the happy ending they deserve. Five times they find a way to love, only once can they have their happy ending though.

**Rating**: T

**Universe**: Canon compatible, possibly AU

_Egypt- 234 BC_

Alexandria lifted the goblet to her deep red lips, smiling seductively at her husband, Justus. They were celebrating a ten year successful reign tonight and the festivities would last well into the morning. She winked at him and tipped her head forward, letting the silky dark strands of her hair fall into her eyes. Though bound together by blood, they had been destined to rule side-by-side from Alexandria's birth. Their parents had determined it to be so by the Gods.

A lesser woman would have been jealous of the attentions that Justus' slave girl was currently paying him, how carefully she danced in her bangles, making them clang and chime just so to catch his attention. Her sweet smiles, the tilt of her head, the luxurious body covered in gold paint. Yet Alexandria was a powerful woman, a noble woman, and a devoted woman. She knew Justus had room in his heart for one and that person was her. She tilted the gold goblet back, drinking a deep sip of her wine. Her husband glanced towards her and she licked her lips and grinned. Tonight would be the perfect night to reveal her news.

"Justus," she murmured, watching him stand tall and erect, head covered in the traditional crown of the united Upper and Lower Kingdoms. He glanced her way and gave her a smile before moving towards the center of the room.

"Welcome all, to our feast. We are celebrating a long and successful reign tonight and I invite everyone to partake in the treasures of our lands, the bountiful foods that the gods have gifted us with!" He clapped his hands together, making a loud sound in the marbled palace and everyone knelt in worship to their god-King.

Alexandria stood slowly as well, never taking her eyes off her husband as he stood in the center of the room as the most powerful man in the world. His dark eyes sought hers out with a small amount of confusion written in them. She bowed her head, hair falling into her face again, tickling her cheek and he made his way over to her. He took her soft jaw in his strong hand and tilted her face up, searching her eyes for some clue to the mystery of her behavior.

"Justus," she said softly. "You are my King, my ruler and my husband. Horus has blessed you with the most properous empire the world has yet seen. Our reign, which began when you were but a boy-child and I was a girl-child, has been guided by the gods. Now, the gods have once again gifted us. I have prayed to them and they have answered my prayer." Justus looked puzzled and Alexandria claimed his lips with her own, softly kissing him. "I shall give you an heir before this year is yet up." He clasped her hand and kissed it.

"We are to conceive then? Has it been prophesied?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"We have already concieved, my King. I am with child now." His dark eyes lit up, grinning broadly. He claimed her lips again, kissing her fervently, passionately.

"My people!" He turned to the crowd as soon as they broke apart, face glowing in pride. "I have news! My wife has informed me that she is with child! The kingdom shall have an heir before the year is yet up!" Jubilation broke out among the subjects, all glad that the gods had blessed their rulers. Truly there were none more deserving than them to receive such a blessing from the gods. There had been rumor, speculation that their Queen was infertile. Truly it was fear that she was approaching her twentieth year without having produced an heir yet that had them most worried. Their god-King was immortal, but he would not continue his immortality on earth, not forever. And an heir would ensure a continuing future of prosperity and success for their kingdom, especially from two so blessed by the gods.

After a lavish feast and revelries the courtiers would talk of for a long time after, the King and Queen finally retired to their bedchamber. Justus helped his wife as she slipped out of her garments and slid into the luxurious bed. He too shed his garments and followed her into bed, holding her close to him. He could feel the soft thud of her heart, the most potent sound in the world to him. It was the only thing that could make him weak. Only his beloved Alexandria had the ability to make him bend and yield, eager to please her, to make her eyes light up in delight and pleasure, to watch her whole body be consumed by happiness.

"We shall name him Jasis," Justus smiled, tracing the contour of her cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered shut, taking in the sensation of his hands upon her face.

"Oh?" she asked softly.

"For Osirus and Isis of course," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "And for our names. Jasis, the perfect union of you and I."

"I love you," she said, laying her head on his chest. "You are intelligent and powerful."

"And you, my beautiful queen, are charismatic and captivating. That is only a small part of my love for you though." Alexandria relaxed, feeling comfortable and safe with her powerful king by her side. He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped her close to him as they drifted off to sleep.

Lovetolastlovetolastlovetolast

As the months passed, the Queen grew round and heavy with their child. Justus took delight in laying close to his wife at night, placing his hands on her rounded belly and feeling their son kick and tumble about inside her. Their contentment was only hampered by the rumor of a plot against the king, that there were those out there who were angered that the Queen had conceived an heir and wished to dispose of them all. Justus quietly saw to an increase in the guards in their bedchambers and extra protection to his Queen as she walked the Royal palace. She was not to be left alone, though Justus made sure she did not feel stifled by his worry either. He wanted her to be happy and he was afraid if he grew too paranoid for her life, and the life of their child, that their love would suffer.

"My Queen, our counsel recommends we fight the Persians," Justus said gently, pacing around their bedchamber while his wife rested upon the bed, grown heavy with the impending birth.

"I cannot see how this could come to a good end though, my King," Alexandria said. "The Persians outnumber us by far and this dispute can be settled, can it not? They ask only for an increase in grain, do they not?"

"That may be so but they also demand free use of our Nile river. Even I, the god-King, must pay tribute for the use of our precious river. Our gods have gifted that to us, it is our duty to repay that with a tribute."

"They do not have our gods," Alexandria said, shifting clumsily in the bed. "Surely something can be worked out? If I were not so cumbersome I should make use of my negotiation skills, my King."

"I would feel right knowing you were there," Justus kissed his wife on the forehead and wrinkled his own in thought. "Perhaps we can put off negotiations for a season. After all, the harvest is coming soon, and surely the Persians will also be preoccupied with their own lands. There might be a chance we could use your negotiation skills after all."

"See?" His wife smiled her charming smile. "All shall work out without needing to go to war my love."

"You and I make the perfect match," Justus said, sitting beside her on their bed. "You bring out the best in me."

"We bring out the best in each other, my King," Alexandria grasped his hand. "Jasis is eager to meet you," she said, pulling it towards her belly. "He shall grow up to be a fine ruler someday. He will be the best of each of us, intelligent and powerful and a skilled negotiator."

"And handsome to look at," Justus winked at his wife and she blushed and smiled back. He caressed her belly tenderly, feeling the movements of their son inside her. "If he is anything like his mother."

"My King, I..." She stopped, turning when she heard a loud clatter outside their chamber doors. "What is that?"

"I shall look," Justus said, standing at attention. His senses were sharp as they ought to be for a King and he moved towards the door. A violent sound made him weak in the knees and he threw himself at the heavy doors as they burst open. Ten men in Jackal masks came hurrying in, carrying spears and daggers. Alexandria let out a scream and Justus' heart leapt in his chest. He felt sick with dread, not knowing what was happening.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Guards!" His eyes flitted to his wife as she was surrounded by the men. He leapt towards her, jumping onto the bed to protect her.

"Long live Maximus!" the men shouted the name of Justus' rival for the throne and lunged at Alexandria. Justus put up the fight of his life but he was no match for ten men. Alexandria screamed and sobbed as the assassins hacked her husband in front of her eyes, staining everything in his blood. She was pulled roughly from the bed, forced to stand on her feet, to see the sight of her dead husband, the love of her life covered in his own blood and staring at her with unseeing eyes.

"Maximus!" They shouted, finally attacking her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her impending death. One hand covered her belly protectively, murmuring soft words to the child who would never be born and she gave in to the darkness.

**A/N:** I'm new to this WoWP thing so it'd be nice if you reviewed and gave me some nice constructive crit? Also, it wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any errors. And for any errors regarding my Egyptian story, I had to draw from what I already knew by being the sister of an Egyptophile and from Wikipedia.

Oh, and just bear with me, the story will eventually head into the Justin/Alex territory you all know and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Five lifetimes, two lovers. One happy ending.

**Rating: T** (incestual themes [but don't worry, they don't get a happy ending for their choices])

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Wizards of Waverly Place

**France****- 1943**

"Jaus..." the young man looked up from the book he was reading by candlelight across the room to see the dark, frightened eyes of his younger sister. He set his book down as slowly and quietly as he could and slid towards her, putting an arm around her.

"I hate the dark," she whispered. Their confinement to the secret room in the Le Favre house had lasted for five months already and not knowing anything was driving them both mad. "I miss Pater and Mutti and Maximillian."

"As do I, Zandra," he whispered, holding her close. "This political mess is surely going to be over soon though. Hitler will be defeated."

"I am so frightened though, Jaus. It has been so long since we have had news of the outside world."

"I have heard M. Le Favre talk of a resistance," Jaus whispered back. "Surely they will prevail and things will be better soon."

"I do hope you're right," Zandra whispered, brushing a dark curl out of her eyes. Jaus kissed her forehead and rocked her gently, singing a soft lullaby that their Mutti had sang to them as children, to scare away the darkness.

_Hush hush my baby, you're safe with me_

_I'll be by your side to watch you sleep_

_Hush hush baby, don't you cry_

_Morning will come and bring light to your side_.

Through his calm exterior, Jaus was still worried inside. He could feel how thin Zandra had already grown in the last five months, through her clothing. He worried about how little she got to eat, how scared she was of being found and captured by Hitler's men and especially over his growing affection for her that he knew was outside the acceptable boundaries of their relationship. She was his only connection to the outside world in this troubled time and he worried that he was displacing his fear and confusion into unacceptable feelings for her. They needed each other though and she was the only thing that could comfort and calm him in his time of trouble.

"Jaus?" Zandra spoke softly, shifting slightly. A hand closed over his and he felt a tingle of electricity between them. He closed his eyes to disguise the pleasure he felt at her touch.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I love you."

"And I you," Jaus said, swallowing a gulp of air.

"Shall we pray to God that he will watch over us?" she whispered. Jaus pursed his lips, growing angry. Where had their God been when they had been forced to wear a Star of David on all their clothes? Where had he been when the SS had seized the Goldmans next door? Or when Pater and Mutti had decided in secret to send their youngest son off to America to be adopted as the son of Mutti's sister, beginning to tear at the fabric of their family? Where had their God been when Jaus and Zandra had been sent to France in secret, to go in hiding with a strange family?

"No." Jaus answered finally. "God is not listening."

"How can you say that?" Zandra asked, heart dropping. "But...it's true isn't it?" the horrified tone in her voice confirmed she had been having growing doubts as well. It was bad enough that their family had been torn apart, that their younger brother was someone else's son, that their very lives had been destroyed...but now her brother had lost his faith? Zandra felt hot tears sting her eyes, making her shut her mouth tightly lest her crying be heard.

"Shhh," Jaus whispered, holding her tightly to his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you, Zan."

"We have nothing left then. God has abandoned us, he does not care. I have nothing..." she said, voice hoarse and thick. "Mutti and Pater are dead! Maximillian does not belong to us anymore. I have no friends, no God..."

"Shh!" Jaus said. "You have me." He bent to kiss her forehead again, hoping it would quell her tears. "We have each other, that's what counts right now. I will protect you and keep you safe." he vowed. In the dim light he could see her face relax, looking towards him, eyes shiny and round.

"Do you promise?" she asked, voice low and earnest. He nodded and she laid her head on his chest, holding him close to her. He could hear the sound of her heart, thudding slowly in her chest. She was his only source of comfort and he needed her desperately. He needed more though, he needed to forget his pain and worry, to fold himself around her and make them a single entity. The ache settled deep in his chest and he breathed stiffly to try to keep from acting on impulse.

"I promise," Jaus said finally. Zandra felt her eyelids grow heavy and she snuggled against Jaus as she drifted from consciousness.

Time meant nothing in their little room anymore. They spent days sometimes, hidden behind the wall in the hall closet under the stairs, passing the time with silly games and wistful daydreams of the day they could be free. One day though, Zandra realized that her fifteenth birthday had passed without them realizing it.

"I shall have cake today," Zandra said, trying to lighten the gloomy mood of their room.

"What?" Jaus was busy recounting the cracks in the floor and wasn't paying attention.

"We've been here longer than five months," Zandra announced. "I don't know precisely how much longer, but I'm sure of this."

"How do you know this?" Jaus asked, coming back to sit with her on their tired out mattress.

"I made a mark on the floor with my fingernail for every month we were here after the first, there are six marks on the floor." Zandra admitted sheepishly.

"Ah right. So we've been here over five months then," Jaus said, going back to counting the cracks in the floor.

"Do you know what that means?" There was a hint of a smile in Zandra's voice and Jaus turned back to her, shrugging.

"My fifteenth birthday was five months and twenty-four days after the day we came here, and that means I am now fifteen," she grinned in the darkness and Jaus came over to her side again.

"Zandra!" he hugged her. "We shall celebrate with dancing merriment and we shall beg M. Le Favre to give us a bit of candle and you shall blow it out. Now, I regret that I have no present to give you but you may ask for one thing and I shall endeavor to give it to you, my favorite sister," he smiled, hugging her again.

"I have one wish..." Zandra said thoughtfully. "I shall not wish it until I have my candle though, my dear brother."

The two siblings were invited to dinner after the Le Favre family had made certain that the coast was clear for them to eat and they joined the French family in their daily meal, both siblings eating heartily with joy that night. They begged a bit of candle off their new family and even got a whole cake as their new family celebrated Zandra's birthday, happy to do so for their quiet guests.

Once they had returned to their secret room for the night, candle in hand, Jaus made a production of lighting the candle, letting it glow dimly in the dark of their secret room.

"Now, make your wish!" Jaus said merrily. "It's one minute to midnight, almost time for your birthday to be over!" Zandra obediently leaned over the candle, dark hair falling forward. Jaus watched his sister in the light of the candle. Her whole being seemed to glow and he felt the urge to reach out and brush her hair away. Instead he watched her as she pursed her lips, blowing air through to blow the flame out. Her eyes were closed, Jaus could see the longing on her face for whatever her wish was. He hoped desperately that he could make her wish come true.

"So, what did you wish?" he asked as she pulled away from the candle.

"I wished..." she seemed hesitant, a light blush appeared on her cheeks that he could see even in the darkness.

"Go on," he encouraged, gathering her into his arms, holding her close. "You can tell me."

"I do not believe it wise," she said quietly.

"Whatever you want, if it is in my power, I shall endeavor to grant it, Zandra, my dear sister."

"I am fifteen years old," she said. "I shall not get much older." Jaus looked like he was about to protest but Zandra silenced him with a look. "And I have not yet had my first kiss."

"Zandra, we _will_ be safe, we will go home and be reunited with Mutter and Pater and Maximillian."

"Jaus, the days grow longer and longer and we have yet to be able to go home." Zandra said, a hint of impatience in her words. "And I long for a memory to take with me should the worst happen. A memory of something I have achieved in my life."

"So you want me to find a way to get you someone to kiss?" Jaus said, a grimace on his face at the thought of his sister touching lips with anyone of the male persuasion.

"There is someone I want to kiss," Zandra said slowly. Jaus' eyes widened in realization and he shook his head vehemently.

"It's wrong!" His voice was a harsh whisper. "It's beyond wrong, Zandra!"

"Jaus, please!" His sister's voice was full of tears and pleading. "I may _never_ get a first kiss. It's the only thing I want for my birthday." Jaus was silent for several minutes. He felt sick, torn into pieces. One piece longed to do anything to please his sister, another wanted to wretch at the thought of the line he would be crossing if he gave in. Another piece, a dark, secret piece of him was ready to give into the darkest part of his desires.

"I cannot," Jaus said, finally speaking. "That is a wish I cannot fulfill." Zandra looked crushed and tears filled her dark eyes.

"Then you wound me beyond repair tonight," she said, anger turning her words bitter.

"Zandra," Jaus pleaded. "Please understand, it's wrong and we should not indulge even in these desperate times in such debauchery that God would smite us for."

"Leave me be," she snapped. She shuffled off to a corner of the dark room, wrapping herself in the threadbare comforter for comfort. Jaus could hear the sound of her tears and his heart broke, feeling a sense of despair he'd never encountered before. Something inside him snapped, hearing her desperate tears in that dark room. They had such darkness and pain in their lives as of late, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to give her one little bit of happiness that night.

"Zandra," Jaus spoke softly. She stopped crying long enough to look over at him.

"Yes?"

"Come here," he said. She wiped her wet face, shuffling over to her brother. "You must not think to this after this moment. Just remember the feeling, do not remember the giver." Zandra's heart swelled with hope. Jaus gathered her in his arms, first pressing a tender kiss to her temple, then smoothing her hair back from her wet eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment before he leaned his head slowly down to brush his lips across hers, barely there.

All at once something exploded inside Zandra. She grabbed his face, pulling it against her own. Jaus himself seemed to lose all control as well as he reciprocated, kissing her fervently, as if she were a long, cold drink of water in an endless desert. The passion between those two souls in that room blossomed that night and became a raging inferno. Nothing could stop their kisses, finally giving into dark desire.

The next day, all hell broke loose. German soldiers stormed the Le Favre household, breaking furniture in their search for the two Jewish children in hiding. A neighbor had tipped Nazi soldiers off after seeing a flickering candle in a window late the night well after the Le Favre's had gone to bed. The two were wrapped around each other when they were found. Jaus was shot in their bed and Zandra was dragged off, forced onto a train.

There, standing in line behind others just like her, the memory of the kiss was seared into her brain. Her last thoughts on that day were the way Jaus' lips moved against hers, the way his skin was so soft and how he touched her so gently. She walked into the gas chamber with a smile on her tear-stained face.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god this has been a long time in coming! I'm sorry for making you all wait sooo long. First my life got uber hectic and then I got writers block on this story. Then, for the last six months, I've been without internet. Yesterday we got it installed! So I promise to provide updates MUCH more frequently now! *HUGS and thanks to all who liked this story enough to review even though I couldn't respond for so long!* *gives out cookies*

Anyway, we're coming up next chapter to the Justin and Alex incarnations we're all familiar with and love.

_PS_ I just saw the WoWP Movie today and I thought it rocked! I love all the magic, notice how they've all gotten much better since the beginning of the show! And all the tender little Justin/Alex sibling bonding made me want to hug my computer monitor!

As always, enjoy and review if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** OH my freaking god I am the worst most terrible author in the history of authors! I'm so so sorry for the crap wait for this! I have no excuses other than crazy life/no internet for the last few months/lost the original document here and had to rewrite it/had to catch up on WOWP and that's all I can say! Please please don't hate me!

In other news...it's HERE! IT'S HERE The newest chapter of ALTL and the next chapter is in the works/almost finished. It may not be soon-soon but it won't be like, two years either.

Also, a big, huge thank you thank you to whoever decided this story was the best WOWP Romance Fic out there. Lyk OMG I am completely blown away. I have to apologize to two people. I have since lost the PMs so I can't remember their usernames (and I am SO awful, I'm sorry) who were particularly inspring to me. I exchanged PMS with one and the other should know who they are since they messaged me so just message me again and I can thank you personally for the inspiration to keep going on this.

And now without further ado, here's what you've all been waiting for:

* * *

**Alex and Justin**

_2012_

Justin watched the clock as he sat on the bar stool. Max was busy taping up his wand with Spell-o-Tape after a nasty incident with a dragon who was also his current ex-girlfriend. Justin didn't ask because it was Max and asking would have only caused a headache trying to understand his younger brother.

"I'm here," she waltzed in and Justin rolled his eyes.

"You're late," he said, checking his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Limited Edition Collector's Watch.

"Psht, by like a minute," Alex said, sliding onto the stool next to him.

"Fifteen minutes," Justin corrected his younger sister.

"Let's get this party started before I develop an allergy to your nerdiness." Justin rolled his eyes and opened the Monster Book of Spells (8th Ed.) and flicked through it.

"Okay, here's a spell for using the Family Wizard competition for good," he said, eyeing the dusty page.

"That sounds lame-o," Alex said, pushing Justin in the shoulder. "C'mon, be creative." Justin felt a tingle where she pushed him and eyed her warily.

"Are you using the Zap-Me spell again?" he asked.

"What?" Alex looked confused. "No, I used that the other day on Dad though. It was hilarious," she laughed and Justin shook his head, trying to clear it. Alex was always using it on him lately. He was getting annoyed with all the tingles every time they touched.

His sister was busy flipping through the book, her long dark curls hanging in her face as she looked through, trying to find a spell that would somehow help them all keep their powers after the family competition. None of them wanted to lose and it wasn't right after all the hard work and practice they had put into their magic over the years. It wasn't fair to let them get used to it for well over most of their lifetimes now and then suddenly take it away. Justin watched her for several moments before catching himself and looking away at Max who was now flicking his wrist to free it from the Spell-o-Tape that had gotten wrapped around it.

"Here's something!" Alex said, sitting up suddenly. She jabbed at the page with her finger, looking triumphant. "A spell that gives the user five minutes to transfer part of their power ro anyone they wish."

"The Five Minute Wish Spell?" Justin asked. "I thought that was only for letting a mortal have a five minute wish period?"

"Yeah but once I win the competition, you and Max will be mortal so..."

"Hey!" Justin burst out. "Who says you'll be the winner."

"Oh come ON," Alex cried. "Everyone knows that Max is too cuckoo and you want it too badly. You'll make a critical mistake and I'll win. I did once before after all. I know Max was in the lead for all that time but now that we're both back, I'll cream you."

"As if," Justin muttered darkly. "I don't see it happening that way."

"Guys, can we focus on the spellbook?" Max said suddenly.

"You weren't even working with us," Justin said with a growl. He huffed out and stomped off, annoyed by his clueless brother and Alex's stinging comment.

Was she right? Did he want it too badly? He though about how much he wanted to prove that he was the best of his siblings. It seemed like Alex was naturally talented with magic and Max just somehow stumbled into making it work for him. It was Justin who felt he had to work the hardest to keep up with his siblings.

He stomped up the stairs, too annoyed with Alex and Max and himself for letting them get to him. They were supposed to be working on a way for them all to keep their powers.

He flopped on the orange couch and sighed. Moments later, Alex appeared and sat next to him.

"Okay, come on. Out with it. What's really bothering you?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," he muttered. She poked his arm and he felt another jolt. Stupid Alex's spells.

"Fine. I'm just worried. What if you're right?" he asked sadly. "I'm not as good at magic as you."

"Justin," Alex said. "You're great with magic. You're always fixing my mistakes and helping me out. You taught that delinquent class and helped them all get back into Wiz=Tech and you helped me learn magic better. You're great. You'll do well in the competition. I was just being a brat down there." She said. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and felt a pang in his chest.

"You really believe I'm that good?" he asked, a lump rising in his throat.

"I do," she said. "I've looked up to you forever. Justin I-I..." she stammered. He stared at her, unblinking. Her voice broke and she stopped. "I l..." Alex couldn't get her words out. "I can't do this. I can't fight against you in the competition." she finished.

"Why not?" Justin asked, feeling his heart pound inexplicably in his chest.

"It's too hard," she whispered. "After all we've been through, I can't do it again. I almost lost you once from the competition. What if we get so caught up that after its over we hate each other and never speak again?"

"I'll never let that happen," Justin promised. "Never."

"I can't take that chance," Alex said. She leaned against him, her head against his chest. He felt the same tingle again and wondered if it maybe wasn't a spell. What was it, then? What was it he was feeling? He felt something wet on his chest and looked down, only to realize Alex was crying.

"Hey, hey," he lifted her chin up to look at her. "Why are you so upset?"

"Justin I-I..." she wiped her eyes and pushed away from him, standing up and running up the stairs to her room.

"Alex!" he called after her. But she was already gone. He sat back down, more confused than ever now.

Later, after Alex had 'taken a nap' as she claimed and Justin had taken a long walk to clear his head, they were back at work and once again fighting.

"This is _never_ going to work!" Justin said. "No one's thought of a way around the competition for centuries so why should we suddenly have an answer?"

"Because, we're the Russos," Alex said.

"I don't even know if I want to find a way," Justin said. "I mean, why fight against the rules?"

"Don't you want us all to have the magic we've worked so hard for?" Alex looked at her brother.

"I don't know!" Justin said, temper flaring. This wasn't working. "Maybe I don't. Maybe I want to prove that I'm the best Wizard and I deserve all the powers," he shouted. "You and Max are just too screwed up to deserve it!" He didn't mean it but his stress level was high and he was angry for not being smart enough to come up wth a solution.

"GO TO HELL!" Alex shouted, slamming the book shut. "It's war!" The siblings broke apart and fled up to their respective rooms, to angry to speak with each other.

Alex was fuming. After their conversation on the couch, her nightmare was coming true. Ever since she realized she was in love with her brother (as strange and horrible as it seemed to her), she had hoped to find a way to keep the competition from driving a wedge between them. Now it seemed hopeless.

The days turned into weeks and then into months and suddenly the competition was upon them. Alex and Justin had stopped speaking a long time ago, too much bitterness between them to bridge that gap. Max was still off in his own world and was the only one still speaking to his brother and sister.

It was the night before the competition which found Alex in the kitchen, holding a carton of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. She hadn't been able to sleep, too restless and depressed. She turned, the belt of her robe trailing on the ground as she listlessly moved to the couch.

She sat down and opened the carton, sticking the spoon in and bringing it to her mouth.

"That's disgusting," a male voice said. Alex felt her heart beat increase as she jumped slightly, hearing her brother's voice. It was very late at night and she hadn't expected anyone else to be up.

"Well your face is disgusting," she retored. There was no malice to her word though, all fire had gone after that horrible day. Justin was completely right, she was screwed up. After all, a normal person would never be in love with their brother. Her feelings hadn't abated in the four months since their argument. If anything, they'd grown stronger as she watched Justin pour himself into his magical studies. She loved the passion and exuberance he exuded. She loved watching his eyes as he figured out how to do a spell or concoct a potion. She loved him. It was beyond pathetic, she thought.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Justin asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I guess," Alex shrugged. "You?"

"Yeah," he nodded and looked at his hands. "Alex, I should have never said you were too screwed up to deserve magic."

"It's fine," Alex shrugged. "You're right," she gave a little laugh and shook her head. "You're always right. That's what makes you Justin."

"No, I'm not always right," Justin said. "I don't want to fight against you anymore," he leaned closer to her, brushing a strand of hair against her face. "I have to tell you something. I was angry that day, I was stupid. I should have never said what I said. I was just frustrated for not having an answer, for once," he said softly. Alex leaned against her brother, wrapping her arms around him tightly. They clung to each other like that for a while. Alex kissed Justin on the cheek before sitting up.

Justin's cheek tingled at the feeling of her kiss and felt his control slip a little. All those months of wonder and contemplation and he had come to a horrifying conclusion (at least that's what he thought). He was somehow in love with Alex. He had never felt so connected, so bonded to another human being in his life before. He felt more strongly about her than he did about Juliet or Miranda or that Werewolf girl or anyone he'd ever dated before. And now they were going to have to compete against each other.

"Alex," Justin aaid. He looked at his sister, unblinking again. It was like that time so many months ago. Same couch, same positions. Only now...

Alex didn't stop to think about what she was doing. She only knew that everything was going to be different and awful tomorrow and she wanted to make this moment last forever. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Justin reacted immediately, grasping her by the shoulders and pulling her into a deeper kiss.

No words were spoke, no apologies or explainations. Just the two of them, sharing a heart-stopping, earth-shattering kiss in that moment. The kiss deepened and they intertwined their bodies, giving into the passion that had been developing between them for so long.

They spent the ngith in Alex's room. Neither spoke about their shared night in the morning, too ashamed of hat had transgressed.

The next day found them at the sight of the Wizard Family Competition Arena. It was a grueling two-day battle but in the end, Alex's words had proven right and Justin had emerged the victor.

Alex was heartbroken but only moreso when she found out that Justin would be leaving his family to spend the rest of his days in the Wizard World. It was a new rule that Wizards, to remain undetected, once full grown powers had taken effect, were relegated to the Wizard World.

The family stood at the entrace to the Wizard lair, saying their tearfelt goodbyes to their son and brother. Alex was last, the rest of the family giving the two close siblings their moment.

"This is it, I guess," Justin said. His dark eyes searched his sister's. She was staring at him with her chocolate orbs, looking at him as if he'd betrayed her.

"I miss you already," her voice was hoarse and it broke at the end.

"I can't come back. It's going to be too difficult. Wizard Time moves differently and since we're immortal..." he trailed off.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" she begged, openly crying now. She pressed one hand to her mouth and tried to stifle the sobs that rose in her throat.

"No," he said, feeling the tears welling in his eyes as well. "Wizarda can't come back into the mortal world once they've decided to live there."

"I..." Alex's voice shook. "Justin...I love you!" she cried. She was openly sobbing now.

"Quite right, too," Justin said. "And I suppose...if it's the last thing I ever say to you.." the Portal beeped, cutting his words off. He paused, moving back into the portal before it closed. "Alex...I l..." his statement was cut off when the portal closed, sealing him off from the family for good.

The Wizard Lair disappeared in a puff of smoke and Alex was left standing alone, crying, in an empty freezer.

**As always, read and review if you liked. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Hey look at me! A new chapter in a reasonable amount of time from the last! I'm on a roll! Anyway, I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. You guys literally make my day. I run around telling my boyfriend and my sister and anyone who will listen about your reviews.

To say thank you, after the last chapter I will be posting a special, personal message to each and every one of you who reviewed this story. And if you haven't reviewed yet, I'd love it if you could tell me what you think. Even a short message will make me do a happy dance. I'd love it if we could take this story to over 50 reviews before the last chapter is posted.

After this chapter will be the happy ending I promised. So look for it soon. And as a special holiday present to you guys I'm working on a longer holiday Jalex. There, I've said it. Now I've shamed myself into having to write and finish it before the holidays are over. So check it out, it'll be posted up soon. It's called **"All I Want For Christmas"** and it's about our favorite couple getting themselves into a tricky mess during the holidays and needing each other to get through it. Lame summary I know but I'll post a better one and a preview with the last chapter here.

Now, without further ado, here's chapter four. Also, I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

_New America, 2524_

"Alexia Jane, please get ready for the party," Lady Mary Theresa said. Alexia Jane stood up from the table, ever the obedient daughter.

"Mother, what is Alexia Jane doing home?" As she climbed the stairs, she heard _his_ voice and a frown marred her perfect face.

"Darling, your sister is home for your party tonight." Her mother's voice came floating in from the hallway.

"Miss Alexia Jane, your bath is ready," Celia Ann, her maid came in and curtsied. Celia Ann's blue eyes never looked up.

"I shall adjourn at once then," Alexia Jane said, a smile returning upon her face.

"Celia Ann," Alexia Jane had finished her bath and was now playing with the fabric of her chemise as Celia Ann dressed her. "Do you believe J.J. will marry Miss Mary Catherine?"

"I believe it is God's will that Mr. John Justin should marry very soon," Celia Ann said carefully. "Ever since the Divine Rebellion, you know all God's Children, upon reaching eighteen must marry."

"Yes," Alexia Jane nodded. "Father reads the Holy Laws to us every night. Our Holy Father has made a Divine Country and we must repay him by following all laws the Pope has set forth for us," she imitated her fathers voice. There was no sarcasm in her words.

"Do you want Mr. John Justin to marry her?" Celia Ann asked quietly.

"If it is God's will, I must accept," Alexia Jane said without looking up. "It will mean J.J. is no longer needed at home. He will go to University and leave this house for me and Maximilian."

"My lady, why do you and Mr. John Justin dislike each other so?" Celia Ann asked as she poured warm water over the soap on Alexia Jane's head.

"That is impertinent," Alexia Jane said sharply.

"Forgive me, Miss," Celia Ann said, a note of fright in her voice. Alexia Jane dismissed her maid.

"Father," J.J knocked politely on the door of his father's study.

"Come in, son," Sir Matthew smiled brightly at his son. "Are you ready for your party?"

"Yes, I am," J.J. nodded. "Tomorrow, I am a man."

"You will make our Lord proud," Sir Matthew said. "When you join in marriage to Miss Mary Catherine Harper."

"It is that I wish to discuss with you," J.J. said. "I am not certain she is obedient enough."

"Well, my son, there are ways to tame a wild cat," his father intoned. J.J. walked over to the leather couch and sat down.

"I need a wife who will be completely obedient to me. Miss Mary Catherine has been in the past...willful towards this union. She has intimated she may not accept my offer. She believes Mr. Ezekiel will offer her first."

"You must not let that happen," Sir Matthew said, a look of anger in his eyes.

"I know, Father," J.J. said solemnly. "I shall do as you desire."

"As God desires," Sir Matthew corrected.

"Move out of my way," J.J snapped as he saw his sister emerge from her room. The two siblings' relationship was deeply bitter.

"Your impertinence astounds our Lord," Alexia Jane snapped back. "I, being a woman, have the right of walkway."

"And I, being a man, have the privilege of correcting your misguided thinking," J.J.'s dark eyes flashed in anger.

"Is it not said that God desires man should put woman first?"

"Yes, woman," J.J. agreed. "Not child."

"You are the most arrogant, pig-headed swine of a man to ever grace this land!" Alexia Jane's voice rose.

"One is to wonder how you might catch a husband, being as you play the part of a pure woman while soiling your good name with the St. Peter's boys every chance you get."

"Mr. Dean offered to walk me to my class _once_!" Alexia Jane said. She balled her hands into fists. "Why do you hate me so?" her voice cracked into a whisper.

"Only because you sully the good name of Russo!" J.J snapped, stalking off down the hallway to his room. Alexia burst into tears, hating her brother with all she could muster.

She returned to her room to finish getting ready. It simply wasn't fair. After letting Mr. Dean walk her to class once, J.J. had accused her of impropriety and grown so angry with her.

Ever since, their feud had only grown, until their hatred eclipsed any familial love they might have once shared.

"You look perfect, Miss," Celia Ann said with a smile. "Every boy will be asking for your hand soon."

"Yes," Alexia Jane said distractedly. "You are right." She opened her door at the same time her brother opened his door. J.J.'s face had a strange look, replaced quickly with a scowl. He retreated back into his room while Alexia Jane walked down the stairs and into the sitting room.

"Mother, do you like my new party dress?" Alexia Jane twirled around with a smile on her face. Lady Mary Theresa smiled brightly in return.

"It is quite befitting to a proper young lady," her mother said with a nod of approval. "Now, your father would like to remind us ladies to be on our best behavior." Alexia Jane nodded in understanding.

"Miss Mary Catherine, a pleasure to see you as always," Alexia Jane greeted Mary Catherine cordially, the perfect hostess. Inside, Alexia Jane was secretly pulling out every one of Mary Catherine Harper's strawberry blonde hairs and ripping her purple party dress to shreds. Alexia Jane would have to give penitence to Father tomorrow for her unkind thoughts but for now she relished them.

"Miss Alexia Jane," Mary Catherine nodded.

"Oh there you are, Miss Harper," Ezekiel appeared out of nowhere and bowed to the girl, a wide smile on his face.. Alexia Jane made a face that neither noticed.

Eventually the party reached its full swing and Alexia Jane found herself on the porch in the company of the young Mr. Mason.

"I do believe that Father Edward was right when he stated we have a duty to open our hearts to God's will," Alexia Jane said, flicking some of her hair over her shoulder. "After all, even with the Holy Laws we can only know what to do so much." She smiled when Mason nodded in agreement.

"I think that..." but before he could finish, a deep voice rang out over their heads.

"Alexia Jane, what are you _doing_?" she looked up to find J.J standing in the doorway, looking at them with dark, flashing eyes.

"I'll just be leaving," Mason said, hurrying away.

"We were simply talking!" Alexia Jane burst out.

"Without a chaperone?" said J.J. He walked over to his sister and grabbed her arm roughly.

Alexia Jane saw the dark hatred in his eyes and felt something inside her break. How could the close relationship they had once shared as children be so completely gone now? Why was he so hateful and angry with her now. It made her want to cry. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"We have committed no impropriety," she said smugly, turning her nose up. "There are more than twenty adults and fifty of our peers in that house. We are in full view of dozens of people. We were _talking_," she hissed. Her brother held onto her arms with a vice-like grip.

"You're hurting me," she said and tried to break free. He continued to hold her so she stopped moving. He loosened his grip when she relaxed. They stood there in the light of the porch, the swing creaking almost ominously behind them.

"Please, J.J." Alex looked into his eyes. "Why do you hate me so?"

"I do not hate you," he growled.

"Then why are you so mean to me?" Alexia Jane cried. J.J. released her arms. She held them to herself, rubbing them. There would surely be bruising tomorrow. "Why does it matter who I spend time with?"

"It just does," he said.

:"But why?" she pressed.

"Leave it be!"

"I cannot. Not until you tell me why you are so worked up over who I talk with."

"Alexia Jane Russo!" J.J. spat. "Not now!" She felt her excitement mounting as she pushed him for answers. She took an unconscious step forward, making him step backwards to avoid her.

"Yes now! Tell me why I cannot walk to class with Mr. Dean or talk with Mr. Mason!"

"Because you're mine!" He exploded, grabbing her again, looking at her with an intensity that rocked her backwards on her feet. Alexia Jane felt tense and nervous but a part of her was not afraid at all. "You're mine only. No one else's. I will not let you go."

"Good," she said softly. "I don't want to be anyone else's."

"Alexia Jane," he said with a warning. She pressed close to him, looking at his wrinkled brows, clearly confused at the turn their conversation had taken. He groaned and pushed her away. "What are you doing to me?" he asked. She shrugged.

"We have cleared the confusion."

"I suppose we have," he whispered, leaning in to gently kiss her. "You're my Alexia Jane Russo, mine," he whispered after their kiss. "Don't you forget it."

"Never," she agreed.

Unfortunately, their kiss was seen by another.

That night was the end of the tension between Alexia Jane and J.J. That night was also only the beginning of their nightmare. Their crime was great according to the Holy Laws. They were taken from their family, separated and condemned.

Alexia Jane stood, trembling on the scaffold. The icy air was making her cold heart even colder. After they had taken her and her brother to the gaol and then the Work Camps, she had grown numb inside to shield her heart from any more hurt.

Wearing thin garments that barely kept the cold from biting deep into her bones, she reminisced about the luxurious dresses and clothes she once had. Her bare feet scraped roughly on the wood, making her long for the fine shoes she was once privileged to own.

And as she faced the noose for her crimes, her heart lifted in thought that she might once again be joined with the deepest love she once had.

"Alexia..." a hoarse voice startled her from her final thoughts. She turned her head slightly, seeing a familiar face look back at her across the wide platform. Her heart lept upon seeing J.J.'s face staring back at her. If she wasn't so frightened, she might have laughed that they were to be hung together.

They waited to die, small smiles upon their tear-stained faces. When it was their time, they stepped up to the twin nooses, waiting once again as they were placed around their young necks.

"Remember," J.J. whispered, so only she could hear. "You're mine."

The hang-man released the lever.

**Please read and review if you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here it is, the final chapter. It's been almost four years in the making. I'm kind of sad that it's all over. I had a blast writing this and I'm going to miss working on this story now.I have big huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and if you'll go to the bottom, I have a special message for those who reviewed. I meant to say last chapter by the way, that the last bit was shamelessly stolen from the Doctor Who "Doomsday" episode.

I have a new project in the works for WOWP. IT's called **"All I Want For Christmas"**. Justin is passed over for a promotion at work because he's not a 'family man'. Alex is dying to make her coworker jealous. Justin's boss makes the mistaken assumption that Alex is Justin's new fiance and the two decide to pretend to be engaged over the Holiday season to get what they want. It's going to be a totally cheesy rom-com fest with minimal angst and drama. It'll be in the style of all those overdone Christmas movies on Lifetime and ABC Family and will be ridiculously cute and sappy and wonderfuly fun. Please please check it out because I've worked hard to get it written in time for the Christmas season and frankly I think it's kind of brilliant.

And now without further ado, here's the last chapter of "A Love to Last". I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

_New York City, 5011_

The dead city glowed with the light of a thousand dying embers. Trashcan fires all over the place were dying out for the night. In a world where danger was literally on every corner, the best thing to do every night was keep the lights away. Nothing to see, nothing to hurt, was the thought.

"Girls, we've gotta get movin'," Lex huffed, looking out from her ledge at the sprawling, abandoned city around them. "This place ain't safe. Get movin'. NOW!" Her girls begrudgingly began to pack their scare supplies into a few packs and started shuffling together.

Lex dangled her feet as she watched her girls get to it. It was a hard life, their world. After the rebellion, then the war, then the three plagues and the second and third wars...one hundred years of darkness, some had called it.

"Yo, Lex, Gee-Gee's mouthin' off again!" She looked down where her Second was grabbing the arm of a blonde girl. At least, Lex thought she was blonde. It was hard to tell with the faded grey skullcap covering the dirty hair.

"You got somethin' to say?" Lex jumped off the ledge and landed in a crouch in front of Gee-Gee.

"N-no," the girl shook her head, looking down at the cracked asphalt.

"Good. Get moving!" she shouted. She grabbed her own pack and slung it on her shoulder, over her worn army coat. She'd nicked it off a dead Commando last week, just before the Bruisers got there. Lucky, she knew.

"You scabs heard Lex. Get moving!" Fink jeered. Fink and Lex were best friends. Fink had been dumped at the Orphanage and Lex vaguely remembered something of her family. But her parents had died in the plague or the war, one or the other. That was all she remembered. She remembered a dark haired boy and a baby who might have been her brothers. That was all she knew of her own family. Lex had rescued Fink from the Orphanage and they took off together, heading for the streets.

And once you were on the streets it was join or die round these parts. Now Lex was the leader of their gang and Fink was her Second. They were the only ones each other trusted.

"Hey, you wanna see if the Drug Store's got anything?" Fink asked in a low voice as they headed for a safer part of town. The Drug Store was once called CVS but now stood abandoned and broken near their usual night spot. It had been nearly picked clean of supplies but sometimes a mysterious shipment would arrive in the back and they could score.

"Nah, it's like, Tuesday I think. At least, according to Z." Z was a 'customer' of Lex'a. He traded information for supplies. "Weird shipment only comes on Saturdays."

"Gotcha," Fink pulled out her switchblade, flicking it open and shut absentmindedly. "Some guy was askin' about you yesterday."

"Who?" Lex demanded. She hitched her pack up on her shoulder, trying to take the weight off her recent burn. Someone had lit a fire in their old night spot. Lex had been lucky to escape.

"Dunno. Some guy. All he asked was who you was. I told him he'd better mind his own if he didn't want to be rearranged like a puzzle."

"Cools," Lex nodded. She reached down to scratch at her other, older burn injury that was healing and flaking. It was itchy and Fink always slapped her hand so she tried to be surreptitious. Her hand felt the knife tucked into her boot and she patted it fondly.

"Stop scratchin' or I'll slap ya," Fink declared. Lex frowned and gave her friend a glare but ceased her ministrations. The air was cold and Lex estimated it to be around early winter. Z said it was December, whatever that meant. Lex had no formal education and knew almost nothing except basic reading, writing and arithmetic.

But she knew how to fight. And she knew how to survive and to stay safe, and how to keep her girls safe. She knew how to find supplies and how to take care of her unconventional family. The one thing she did not know how to do was love. The word was a foreign concept to her. She knew of affection and the idea of feeling bonded, as she did with Fink but love escaped her.

And who really had time for love in this world they lived in? Not she. A sound startled her and she pulled out her own switchblade, ever on alert.

"S'me," a hoarse voice said.

"Z!" Fink lept forward, seeing the sandy-haired boy stumble into the alley entrance before them. He was clutching a hand to his side and staggering.

"The Bruisers got me," he whispered.

"Fink, stay back!" Lex snapped. "MJ, gimme your bandana," she ordered. The girl came forward and handed her head wrap over. "Bus Stop, you carry Z, we need to get 'im to safety." She indicated a larger girl. "Fink, you got the med s'pplies still?"

"Just bandage wrap and a few feet of tape. Oh, and I got some of that White Candy," she referred to hert bottle of aspirin.

"Good," Lex said, pushing her cap up so she could see better in the falling light. "Hurry. Let's get to the Warehouse." They moved quicker and the group made it to the Warehouse before the last of the embers had died out.

"Okay, someone throw down some blankets. Who's got blankets?" she demanded. A few girls came forward and arranged some blankets that they laid Z out on. Fink worked some quick nursing on Z and they patched his wound up with the bandana, bandage wrap and tape.

Z was unconscious when they arrived but slowly came to on the makeshift bed.

He moaned and tried to sit up but Lex gave Fink a look and she gently pushed Z back down.

"Tell us what happened," Lex asked, crouching down to Z. Fink had the other girls scatter to give the trio some privacy.

"I was in the park. The Old Central Park. There was this boy. He was saying all this stuff about how he could build a better future. It was amazing! He had all these amazing ideas about how we can go back to being a country again. How to get out of..." he coughed. "Out of the darkness. He's our new hope!"

Lex felt a spark of something flicker inside her. It would be great to not have to fight for her food, to hide from danger at every turn...

"So how did you get hurt?" Fink asked.

"After...after the rally in the park I went up to talk to the speaker. But it was getting...ugh it was getting dark and I got jumped by the Bruisers."

"God damn those boys!" Fink spat.

"I had to hide, I had to find shelter but there was no one to turn to. Lasso-Man over by the abandoned school was killed last week. He was the only protection on this side of town. I knew you guys would help me."

"Yeah well don't make it a habit," Lex said. "But you was right to come. 'Kay, now you rest and I'll find a way to take care of ya."

Z nodded and closed his eyes. His breathing evened out and he drifted off. Fink watched over him with the aid of Bus-Stop and Lex paced nervously around the warehouse, trying to figure out what to do. She had to find more medical supplies for Z and for her girls. There was no way he would make it trough the night without the bandages being changed. Infection was just as much a killer anymore as violence.

"I gotta go out," Lex said, looking determinedly at Fink. Fink stood up.

"No, I can't let ya go out on your own!"

"Z will die without help. I need more supplies."

"You can't risk your neck for 'im," Fink said. "You're too valuable."

"I gotta go. I can't send one of my girls out there. I'm the only one who might be able to take on the Bruisers." She grabbed a few things, gathering them in her pack. "Fink, gimme your switchblade. I'll take both with me. Bus-Stop, gimme your brass knuckles." The bigger girl handed over the cold metallic object, which Lex slipped on over her fingerless gloves. She pulled her cap on tighter and patted her boot, where her dagger rested.

"I'll go over to the Old Hospital," Lex said. "it's only eight blocks away."

"You can't do this," Fink protested.

"I've gotta. We need supplies." Lex pulled her dark curls into a low ponytail. "If I'm not back by mornin;,,,keep 'em safe Fink," she said, looking over at her best friend. She took quick strides out of the Warehouse and headed North.

The walk was frightening but she made it there without incident. She gathered up as much as she could carry in her pack and headed back. It was so late that she decided to cut through the Park to save time.

That was a mistake. On the gravel path in the park, she was suddenly surrounded by a group of rough looking boys, older than her by a few years.

"Lemme through," she growled, trying to sound brave.

"Whatcha got there?" A tall, blonde haired boy asked. Lex flicked open her switchblade, holding it out.

"Just lemme pass, 'kay?" she tried to keep her voice steady and calm.

"Why should we?" Another one asked. He was black with a scar running under his left eye. A third boy with dark hair stepped towards her.

"Get this bitch," he commanded. Lex felt her fear increase as they moved towards her. She grabbed her knife in the other hand and held it out, ready to defend herself. She was attacked by two boys and she managed to nick one and send the other reeling with a punch to the jaw. Just as she as getting ready to launch an attack on a third, someone struck from behind and she got hit in the back with something heavy, probably someone's boot. She staggered forwards, flailing her knife wildly around.

"Get the fuck away from her, now," a deep, dangerous voice said. Lex looked wildly around but didn't see anyone in the darkness, besides her assailants.

"Why, whatcha gonna do _gringo_?" someone taunted. Lex took the opportunity to escape but one of the boys grabbed her, pressing a knife to her throat.

"Don't think so, _mija_," he whispered into her ear. His breath stank and she recoiled but he pressed the knife harder and she stilled. There was a sudden flurry of activity and Lex tried not to look as someone came out of the trees and attacked the group. They were strong and powerful, whoever they were. They took on the Bruisers like it was nothing, dispatching them left and right. Finally, the only one left was the one holding his knife to Lex's throat and as the figure approached, the boy had enough sense to release his captor and take off running.

"I owe ya," Lex coughed, massaging her throat from where the knife had touched. She grabbed her pack from where it had fallen. "Name's Lex."

"I know who you are," the figure said. "I know everything that goes on in this city."

"Who are you?" Lex asked, trying to see the figure properly.

"Just call me J," he said. "Your friend Z was watching my speech tonight."

"You're the Rebel?" Lex asked. The figure stepped forward and Lex could see him properly now. He had dark, wavy hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. His brow was strong and he was tall but not beefy like the Bruisers tended to be. He was well-defined though and Lex found herself appreciating his figure.

"So J, ya really think you can change this shitty world we live in?" she asked. His dark eyes sought hers and she was surprised by the intensity in them.

"I do," he nodded She felt strange, that same warm flicker was in her chest again. She actually believed him.

"So tell me. How you gonna do that?"

They started talking and ended up talking the whole way back to the Warehouse. Lex invited J to stay with her group for the night and he accepted her offer. The two stayed up talking until the sun began to rise in the sky. Lex believed in J's plans to change the future of their world and was eager to hear all he had to say.

Lex grew to like the Rebel J, with his strange, exciting ideas and passionate way of speaking. He stayed with Lex and her gang sometimes, but always seemed to be on the move. He asked her to come with him a few times but she declined. She had no time for that, not with her girls to look after.

"Hey, you gonna come with me to get supplies. It's Saturday, accordin' to Z anyway," Lex asked Fink one day, a few weeks after Z's attack. He was still recovering with them and they were staying in the warehouse for now. It was safe enough during the day and with J's protection, they were now safer at night too.

"Nah, Z asked me to help him. He's got a few errands for people and I volunteered to take his place. Hey, what's goin' on with you and J?"

"Nothing," Lex said. "That's all there's gonna be too. 'Kay?" she narrowed her eyes at Fink and dared the girl to challenge her. "Anyway, I'll take MJ and Bus-Stop then." The girls parted ways and Lex headed out with MJ and Bus-Stop over to the Drug Store. The shipment had arrived and they picked through it, leaving enough for whoever else might need to pass through but taking as much as they could carry with them. Not for the first time Lex wondered where all the shipments had been coming from.

"You guys head back," Lex said. "I'll be along. I gotta go somewhere." The girls nodded and left with their packs full to bursting.

Lex wandered along the cracked streets to Old Central Park. The once neat forests of the park were long overgrown with vegetation which seeped into the area around the park as well, making it a big, wild forest more than a park now. There were still a few open areas though, where the concret had stubbornly refused to give way to wild growth. She headed for one of the open areas now, meandering along the path.

"I believe that the world needs hope!" she heard what sounded like J's voice and a crowd of people cheering him on. She followed the sound to the open clearing where a large crowd had gathered to hear J speak.

"Don't you want to go a day without having to scrounge for food and water?" The crowd cheered him on. "Don't you want to live without fear of being attacked?" They cheered in agreement again. Lex studied him as he spoke, noticing the way his eyes got large with excitement and he seemed to stand even more erect and glow with confidence. Maybe it was time to give into her 'urges'. One night with J wouldn't change anything.

She waited around after he finished for the crowd to disperse and approached him.

"Lex," he acknowledged her and stepped down from the concrete platform he'd been standing on. "You're here." His voice sounded odd, she thought. Sort of...excited.

"Yeah, just thought I'd stop by," she shrugged. "So, listen, are you comin' around tonight?" She suddenly felt shy and fiddled with her fingerless gloves. He stared at her for several seconds before answering.

"I could," he said carefully. She nodded and they continued to chat casually. J promised to arrive before the last trashcan fires were doused and Lex took off for the Warehouse.

Inside the Warehouse, the girls were busy unloading their score into boxes, sorting out food, medical and any other things. As the sun went down and the trashcan fires were put out, Lex and J talked in Lex's room which was the supervisor's office at one point.

"What do you want from me?" J asked, sitting in a busted up chair and running one hand through his wavy dark hair.

Lex gave him a quizzical look. "What is it you want?" J asked again. Lex shrugged.

"Just...some fun," she said. J shook his head.

"That's not what you want. You wouldn't have sought me out if that's all you wanted. You wouldn't let me stay here all the time."

"Dunno what you're talkin' about." Lex shrugged, standing up. "But if you're gonna get all...weird I'm leavin'."

"Stop," J stood up as well and held out a hand towards her. He stepped closer to her and she felt her heart pound. His dark eyes sought hers and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Stop lookin' at me like that," she mumbled.

"Like what?" J asked.

"Like that, like you wanna kiss me or somethin'!" Lex exclaimed. J just smiled at her, making her more angry. "And stop being all...smart and cute and..." J stopped her tirade by stepping forward and giving her a kiss.

It was amazing even as brief as it was. Lex felt her lips stinging when he pulled away and she touched them unconsciously.

"I can't love you," Lex said. "I don't know how to love!"

"Yes you do," J tugged on her hand and pulled her towards him. "Just open yourself up to it, Lexy-girl." Lex felt a rush of emotions at the nickname. It reminded her of something. She thought she remembered someone from her past calling her that.

"Wait a minute," Lex pushed away from him. "Someone else used to call me that. Someone from my past." She felt the memory come surging back. "My brother used to call me that!" She accused him.

"Uh..." J looked guilty but Lex folded her arms together and pursed her lips.

"Are you my brother?" her eyes narrowed.

"Does it matter?" J asked.

"Yes, it does matter," Lex said, breathing slowly in and out, staring into his dark eyes.

"I am," J said finally. He pushed back, closing his eyes and turning away from her. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for leading you on, I understand...its wrong and everyone..."

"Everyone. Can. Go. Fuck. Themselves." Lex swore. "I don't care! Hang the world! It doesn't matter what they think anyway because nothing in this whole place is normal! I for one don't care to start caring." She stopped ranting, her cheeks flush and hot from her excitement. "So tell me what you have to say, OK?"

"I love you!" J burst out. "I've loved you for so long, I've watched you from afar, I've looked after you as best I could. When I saw you in danger I wanted to tear those beasts limb from limb. I couldn't stand not being close to you so I finally allowed myself to speak to Fink about you but she wouldn't hear of it. She wouldn't let me close so I had to get to know you. I knew Z had come to see my speech and I knew you would be curious enough to meet me. I wanted to make this world a better place for you, just for you, only you!" He paused and took a breath.

"You're everything in the world to me. I knew I loved you when I first saw you, even though I recognized you as my sister. It didn't matter to me though, you're my everything. You make the sun burn hotter and the stars shine brighter. Just by smiling. I love you Lex and I will keep on loving you from this moment until the moment I take my last breath on this earth. And nothing and no one can stop me from loving you!" He finished his speech and sank down in front of her, grasping her hands in his.

"Oh Lex, please tell me you'll find it in yourself to open up and love me too."

"I'm not sure I know what love is. But something about you makes me keep coming back. The past few weeks, I've wanted to open up but I was scared. But then I realized the truth. You had me at 'Just call me J'," Lex said. She pulled J up and into a deep, passionate kiss.

**The End **

_Epilogue**:**_

Justin stood on the soft grass, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Any minute now. He wished she would hurry.

"Sorry I'm late," her melodic voice called out and his heart leapt. After their last eighty years on Earth and the countless times they'd loved and lost, their time was well overdue.

"By about five lifetimes," he teased gently. She gazed into his eyes and smiled, grasping his hands with her smaller ones.

"I'll find a way to make it up to you," Alex murmured. She squeezed his hands gently. "After all, we have forever now."

The two figures turned, walking across the sweet-smelling grassy meadow together towards the orange-burst sunset in the distance.

Towards eternity.

* * *

For my reviewers:

**iwannabethefirstme: **Thanks for your review!

**Explainations: **I love Egyptian stuff personally. What scares you exactly?

**ff-kh-luvrgrl: **Thanks for your review!

**the-potter-punk: **Funny story, the working filename is Jalex through the ages. What good is knowing history if you can't use artistic license lol?

**Sweetwater Gal: **I think the most important part of being a writer is first, to be correct, then to be creative. It's kind of silly but I felt swept away by my writing too. I think it's good that you as the author can get caught up in what you wrote. It's like the old saying for comedians. "If it isn't funny to you, it won't be funny to them".

**Lynne102: **Thanks for your review!

**Princess dogooder: **Since royalty prefers boys for whatever reason, they just assumed he'd be a boy and they were of course, right but they would have never known it. That's the sad part.

**Jackie: **I finished it just for you, lol. J/k but thanks for the review

**liquidlights: **I wasn't really thinking it at first but then I decided that Maximus was Max. And I know a bit about Ancient Egypt because my sister was obsessed and got me hooked growing up.

**Porkchop Sandwiches:**I wasn't really thinking it at first but then I decided that Maximus was Max. And I know a bit about Ancient Egypt because my sister was obsessed and got me hooked growing up.

**liquidlights: **That's why I love fanfiction. You can delve into your favorite shows and do whatever you want with the characters, which they can't do on TV sometimes. Especially with Disney because it's so much for kids but lends itself sometimes to so much more.

**oh one: **I'm sorry I didn't update quickly but thanks!

**Sexydreamer: **I'm like a druggie. Get you hooked then disappear for 2 years so you'll have to have more when I return. Or not so much a drug dealer as a horrible author.

**Jak4: **Dude, thanks for saying my plot was unique, dude! Lol

**ajkidfs: **Sadness makes the happiness all the better, does it not?

**Princesakarlita411: **Thank you so much for being a loyal reviewer. I know it was kind of a sad piece so I appreciate you sticking it out to the happy ending.

**Not Just A Nerd: **I love your stories! Rebirth is awesome, isn't it? I love the idea of seeing two people in different times and how they react to those times.

**Tupperwarethecat: **I try to be different and original and it means a lot that people see that.

**Baku babe: **You so seriously rock for saying I have unlimited talent. I can't even begin to describe how that makes me feel. Thanks for being a loyal reviewer too, I know I lost a few reviewers by not updating in a couple years so it's so freaking cool to have people that read it be so excited to read more that they come back even years later.

**anonymous: **History is a second love to me after writing/literature. I think they go together so much anyway.

**: **Hopefully it was epic enough for you!

**The-Dark-Love-Writer: **Since they're related on the show I couldn't not make them related. But I think that the ending shows that they had to accept within themselves that it didn't matter that they were related and they had to see each other as people before siblings.

**Mejhiren: **Just for you I'm thinking of writing small drabbly one shots of Jalex in historical settings. It would be so cute!

**aww-shucks: **It's my favorite pasttime, torturing characters. What can I say. I love that people love the idea even though it's super different and kind of out there as far as fanfiction stories.

**Evident-Rust: **It makes perfect sense. It's like peanut butter and chocolate, just goes perfect together. Where do I recognize your username from?

**iheartdisney128: **I LOVE YOUR STORIES! Sorry I haven't reviewed yet. I can't believe you read what I've written.

**paintinglies: **Back when I first started this, Jalex wasn't as popular so I had to come up with something to justify it to myself and to get people to read it. But now it's common fact and I feel comfortable with just saying 'screw it' now about the incest thing.

**Violation-Battery: **OMG You made me so happy. I have told anyone who will listen what you told me about my ability to write depth. It makes me feel like my dream of being a successful author might really, really happen. You'd buy my book, right? Haha

**squirtlee16:** I'm so glad you liked it! It makes me happy when people review even just to tell me they liked what I wrote.

**Kanani/Jazzy Kanani: **I really love the characters of Justin and Alex because they actually have fun personalities to write and have aspects of my own. I'm smart and clever but super lazy like Alex haha.

**13AnimePrincess13: **Bittersweet is the best though, isn't it? Like dark chocolate. So delicious and satisfying.

**Unknown: **You make me feel like I am actually a good writer, which is so awesome of you.

**Smithsbabe65:** I love you. Seriously, you are so awesome. Not many people review every chapter they read. Also, we have a lot of the same fandom faves in common, that's so cool! You make me feel awesome as a writer that you pick up what I'm dropping down so you seriously rock. 

**.: **Doctor Who forever indeed! I can't believe someone caught that! I absolutely love Doctor Who so much. Also, why do I recognize your username? If I know you, please smack me for my stupidity but it's been so long since I've been around online communities that I can't remember.

**LaPlacesDemon: **Thanks. Hopefully not so bad now, right?

**jalex-forever-and-beyond: **It's so not stupid. What's stupid is that every time I read chapter our's ending I start crying. That's stupidity lol.

**maria-fall:** Good guess, very close to the truth.

**Hastur: **God isn't really the cruel one, I am haha. Plus, the powers that be gave them 5 chances so it's their fault for sucking. Lol

**Shosie19: **I tried to make each setting evoke a different atmosphere both with plot and what happens. Also, hopefully this is better than waiting till 2524


End file.
